


Warm Water & A Hot Night : A Remix

by lokivsanubis



Series: Gifts For Friends [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky is a horn dog, Coitus Interruptus, Egg Laying, Egg laying kinda not graphic or shown, Fluff, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid Tony Stark, Multi, No Smut, Romantic Comedy, Steve fixes things, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is innocent and wants love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: A Sort of Sequel to Lady UKkey's Warm Waves and Warm...Bucky woke up tangled in seaweed. Steve got a blow job from a hot merman.Bucky makes out with said hot merman on their couch. Steve comes home to having to talk tony out of the bathroom.Bucky just can't catch a break when it comes to their merman lover.--Bucky groaned as he ran his hand over one of Tony’s slim and well toned legs, taking a moment to hook behind Tony’s knee and guide the shorter brunet’s leg around his hip. He really loved Tony’s human form, not to say that his orange, firm tail wasn’t also beautiful. The brunet moaned into Bucky’s mouth and moved willingly with the human as their positions shifted.Tony was sitting perched now in the human’s lap, leaning down to deepen their kiss. The merman when in human form was overly excited by the brunet human’s touches. He had yet to explain lack of human sexual experience with the two humans he was now living with. He had only known them a few moon cycles.





	Warm Water & A Hot Night : A Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyUkkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warm waves and warm...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150489) by [LadyUkkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey). 

> This is a sort of sequel to Lady Ukkey's Warm Waves and warm ... 
> 
> It can be read as a stand alone and is a gift to her for the Stuckony Discord Server's 400 Member Remix challenge. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Warm Water & A Hot Night

Bucky groaned as he ran his hand over one of Tony’s slim and well toned legs, taking a moment to hook behind Tony’s knee and guide the shorter brunet’s leg around his hip. He really loved Tony’s human form, not to say that his orange, firm tail wasn’t also beautiful. The brunet moaned into Bucky’s mouth and moved willingly with the human as their positions shifted. 

Tony was sitting perched now in the human’s lap, leaning down to deepen their kiss. The merman whenin human form was overly excited by the brunet human’s touches. He had yet to explain lack of human sexual experience with the two humans he was now living with. He had only known them a few moon cycles. 

Tony couldn’t imagine his luck when he traveled along the surface to watch the ocean storm that fateful night. He had always loved storms, the way the lightning and rain danced upon the ocean’s surface was always so mesmerizing. It was beautiful and poetic and everything he loved about living beneath the sea. It just so happened during that storm something else was thrown into the sea besides water droplets and lightning.   
  
He had heard from a passing pod of dolphins about a small boat that had been making its way this direction prior to the storm starting. He caught sight of said vessel about twenty minutes into the storm. It was far too small to handle the extreme tides and rough waters. It wasn’t long after thata large wave and then someone appeared in the water. 

Tony swam up to them noticing, they were unconscious. He could hear the heart beating but knew from experience humans could not breathe under water. He looked above, and sensed another heart beat through the boat’s groaning engine noise. He took a moment to admire the golden strands of hair and the paleness of the man’s skin before grasping his arm and darting towards the closest landmass he knew. It wasn’t far away. He placed the blond upon the beach. Noting this interesting human was safe, he headed back towards the boat. 

He was not going to be strong enough to push the boat to the island in this storm but he would do his best to at least not let the other human on board die. Unfortunately, the boat was tossed by another large wave, causing it to flip. 

Tony saw this human had a floatation device upon his chest, at least, and so merely pushed him as he’d seen the dolphins push a ball towards the shore. Once he was certain the brunet wouldn’t drift back out to sea, he headed back towards the blond he’d found. 

Fast forward to today; several moon cycles later he was happily living with the two humans on their remote beachfront property. Steve had said it was an inheritance from a dead aunt. Tony only marginally understood how inheritance worked. He figured it was similar to how when his father eventually died, he and his brother would compete to become ruler of the entire Pacific as a territory. But his mates, um housemates, had never asked him about that. 

Tony was trying to change that today, he wanted to be mates with both Steve and Bucky. He had been wrong to discard the brunet the night of the storm. He ended up being pretty fun and was an exceptionally good kisser. He also seemed to know how to stroke Tony’s tail in just the right ways to turn him on. 

Tony abruptly came out of his musing as one of Bucky’s hand stroked between the merman’s legs. The whole reason they were in this current position was because Tony had expressed concerns about the whole ‘penis’ thing. 

Lately he’d been waking up in bed with Bucky and Steve and it was hard and when he touched it it made him feel weird. Almost light headed and tingly in places he didn’t usually feel that way. And just this morning when he’d finally worked up the courage to stroke it something had come out of it! His body was malfunctioning from staying in a human state for too long,he figured, and he’d shared his concerns with Bucky once Steve had gone to the market. He didn’t need Steve to be concerned when his own health at times was critical. 

Bucky had merely smiled and said he wanted to try a few things to see if he could make Tony feel better. 

But now Tony knew exactly what they were doing. He knew what mating was. He wasn’t so naive. And it was obvious what he was supposed to do if they were going to be mating. Tony carefully pushed off Bucky’s lap and made his way to the bathroom. “I have to get ready…” He said with a blush on his cheeks. He stuttered a bit. “Thi… this is a big step…” He said heading to the door and closed it. 

\--

Bucky blinked his eyes a few times and watched Tony go. Of course Tony needed some time. He he could give him that. He sat up a bit and tried to calm himself. He knew Tony would come out of there eventually. Maybe if he was lucky Steve would appear around the same time. 

He didn’t even find it weird when he heard the shower turn on. 

About twenty minutes later Tony emerged from the bathroom soaking wet and wearing only a towel. 

Bucky took that as his cue, and got up to greet the smaller brunet smiling as Tony’s golden eyes took him in. “You ready Doll?” he asked leaning down and giving Tony a peck on the lips and began kissing down his throat. 

“Yeah.” Tony replied with a smile. He pushed towards the bathroom door. “I finished laying the eggs in the wash basin. They’re ready for you to fertilize.” 

Bucky froze his lips resting against Tony’s jugular, “Hm?” Maybe he just hadn’t heard what Tony said correctly. 

“You want to mate with me right? I laid eggs for you to fertilize in the wash basin. I’ll wait here till you’re finished.” He offered moving away from the door. 

Bucky just blinked at him. He swore he’d had a boner but now the moment was gone. He just kept looking at Tony. 

Tony let out an impatient sigh and he looked away, “So you didn’t… I misunderstood…” He grumbled looking hurt. “Sorry...” He sounded so dejected. Who’d want to mate with Tony anyway? He was the runt son after all. Not even a human wanted to mate with him. 

Bucky was just standing there like his brain was broken. He just wasn’t connecting with anything the brunet merman was saying. 

The sound of the bathroom door gently closing seemed to jar Bucky from his confusion.  _ What just happened?  _ He looked down at the spot Tony had been standing to find it empty. He looked again at the closed bathroom door and moved to open it finding it locked. 

“Tones, let me in we need to talk about this.” His voice was calm, but inside he was still very confused. Mermen laid eggs?! Why was Tony laying eggs… what’s happening here?

Cue this as the moment Steve walked back in the door holding two large paper bags in his arms. “Can you and Tony help me unload the car?” He asked quickly settling his bags on the counter. “Buck?” He said when Bucky didn’t move. 

“What?” Bucky said, looking away from the bathroom door. 

“What’s the matter?” Steve asked looking between his boyfriend and the bathroom door. 

“Tony… he locked himself in there…” Bucky said hand still on the door. “Apparnetly he lays eggs…” 

“What?” Steve asked coming over to stand at the bathroom door. “Tony, are you in there?” 

“Yes.” Tony’s sob riddled voice replied. “I’m here.” 

“What did you do?” Steve asked glaring at the brunet. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Bucky replied waving his hands. “He’s the one who laid eggs in the sink!.” 

“What?” Steve asked confused. “What are you talking about?” 

“Stevie,” Bucky began. “Tony and I were making out on the couch and then he went into the bathroom and laid eggs in the sink...” 

“Tony,come out here for a second.” Steve said waiting for the door to open. 

Tony slipped out of the bathroom, but closed the door behind him. He wasn’t going to let them inside. His eggs were still in there and he had to protect them… even from his mates/housemates. 

Tony didn’t look up at either of the humans. He felt stupid and was a tad hurt. 

“Now why don’t we start from the beginning?” Steve asked moving the two of them to the couch.

After a quick rundown of what had happend Steve wacked Bucky behind the head. “Jerk, why are you trying to take advantage of people? That’s what you get.” He lectured. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t trying to take advantage of him. He was liking it and I was totally into it, until he went into the bathroom.” 

Tony sat looking at the two of them, still feeling foolish. 

Steve turned to look at Tony and took the merman’s hands into his. Tony was still only wearing a towel and it left very little of Tony’s human form to the imagination. “It’s gonna be okay, Tony. Don’t let this idiot try to pressure you into sex. It’s not why we’re in a relationship with you.” 

Tony nodded, “I’m sorry I did not understand. With mermen,when both party’s express such interest, it usually means it’s time to mate for offspring.” He explained. “Having children is an important part of the lifecycle and until now I’ve never met anyone I wanted to really have children with.” 

Tony felt foolish. He had liked the humans enough to jump ahead to this critical stage. Greg and their father had always said he was far too foolish and gulible. 

“Ah Doll…” Bucky said leaning forward and kissing Tony on the lips. “Having kids would be great one day…” 

“Yes one day…” Steve echoed. “Why don’t we just take it slow for now.” Steve offered. “Do you want to try having sex the human way?” 

There was a certain spark in Tony’s eyes they hadn’t seen before and he nodded, “Yeah…” 

Bucky smiled as he picked the merman up. “Then let’s get you to the bedroom and do this the right way.” He teased kissing the brunet as the walked. 

Steve not far behind. 

//--//

  
The morning after they had sex, both Steve and Bucky woke up to find thatTony had vanished from the house. They searched everywhere, but there was no sign of the merman anywhere. They worried what could have happened to their beloved merman. 

Bucky then went to inspect the bathroom and found it was it’s usual self. Nothing out of place or missing. There was definately no sign of Tony having ‘laid eggs’ in the sink. Itlooked spotless as usual, with no evidence it had been cleaned lately. 

Finally,upon inspecting the beach, they noticed there was a set of footprints that disappeared at the water’s edge. Tony must have gone for a swim and just forgotten to wake them. 

Three days later Tony returned and was very confused as to why his human mates were so confused. It was normal for mermaids and mermen to disappear after mating. This was perfectly normal to him. 

Almost like clockwork for the next six months Tony would disappear for two days at a time with the moon cycles. At the seventh month Tony vanished for an entire month. 

Bucky and Steve were a nervous wreck.. What is something had happened to him? What if he was hurt, or worse dead, or worse yet found someone else to be with?!?!?! But it wasn’t like you could just put up posters for a missing merman, so all they could do was wait. 

Bucky was on the small dock outside their home fishing one morning when he saw the water ripple oddly. He wondered if perhaps it was a pod of dolphins. Since Tony had come to live with them, they often had all sorts of sea life showing up in the small bay near their home. 

Then a familiar orange fin broke the surface and launched a wave of water at Bucky. 

“AH TONY!” Bucky snapped as he was drenched with salty seawater. “Come on!” He moved to the edge of the dock and went to his knees. “Come on out!” 

Tony broke the water’s surface blinking up at Bucky through his double eyelids. He smiled at him with those familiar rows of sharp teeth he had in his merman form. He offered Bucky a hand.    
  
Bucky reached down and yelped when Tony pulled him into the water. Tony laughed in the water as Bucky broke the surface.    
  
“Where have you been?!” Bucky asked worried as the merman smiled at him. Tony didn’t speak when in mermaid form. He did not have the ability to speak human words, though he could understand human speech. 

Tony smile broadened as he reached onto his back and pulled a squirming child from a net like bag on his back. The little brunet baby screamed as he came up from the water obviously not liking the chill in the air. 

The baby’s fine brown hairs clung to his head and his pale skin shimmered with the beginnings of light blue scales. 

Bucky stared at the baby with wide eyes. “Tony what is- Where did you-” 

Tony turned his head to the side curiously and reached to retrieve the bag where there were two more babies swimming around. Another male it looked like with blonde hair and a girl with brown hair. Tony carefully removed them from the bag and held them up. Both like the first baby began crying the moment they broke water. 

The crying of children on the wind brought Steve out of the house. There were no children here, so it was an odd and alarming sound. He ran quickly across the sand and stood on the beach.    
  
“BUCK WHERE DID YOU GET A BABY? IS THAT TONY?” He called on the wind. 

Bucky was still so confused. Instead of answering, he pointed to Steve on the shore and motioned for Tony to swim them there. 

Tony nodded and carefully swam them towards the shore beaching himself. 

Steve ran to him and began looking them over pausing at the sight of the children in Tony’s arms and the baby in Bucky’s arms. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, “Where did you find a bunch of babies?” 

“They’re ours.” Tony said pulling his legs up to his body and settling the two babies again his chest. “Baby number 1.” He pointed to the baby in Bucky’s arms. “Number Two.” He pointed to the blonde baby, “And number 3.” He patted the littlest one. 

“Ours?” The two humans said together. 

“Yes from our mating.” Tony replied confidently. “You said someday we could have children. So today is someday!” Tony announced smiling proudly at himself. “We had three of them, wait till Father and Brother hear of this. They will most likely want to come see for themselves.” 

“Father and Brother?!” The humans yelped at the same time. 

“Course!” Tony said with a smile. “Didn’t I tell you? I’m the heir to the ruler of the entire Pacific ocean! I can’t wait for them to meet Father!” 

Steve was looking for the right words to say, but before he could say anything Bucky passed out. 

Tony looked concerned as the brunet baby in his arms began to suck on Bucky’s nose. “Aw they’re hungry…” He cooed.    
  


“Come on Tony let’s get inside. We can talk about this more there.” He helped Tony put the kids back into the net bag he had, making a note to purchase proper baby carrying equipment once they returned to the house. Tony then took an arm and Steve took the other and they dragged Bucky back towards the house. 

It was the beginning of a bright future for the young family. 


End file.
